My second, I mean my third life as a devil, really?
by Lactobacillus
Summary: Akasuna Sasori. Setelah kematian keduanya, Ia menerima tawaran Sang Dewa Para Shinobi. Ia akhirnya terbangun di tempat baru, dan alih-alih mendapatkan kebahagiaan, ia malah mati untuk ketiga kalinya, di malam pertama kehidupan barunya. (Prolog di fict sebelumnya, "Is he even worth to have a second chance?")
1. Chapter 1

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Cahaya silau beberapa saat lalu, saat ini digantikan dengan cahaya remang-remang. Aku mengitari pandanganku, mencoba mencari tahu tempatku berada saat ini. Aku hampir mengira tempatku saat ini adalah hutan, kalau saja aku tidak melihat sebuah air mancur dengan lampu-lampu bulat yang mengitarinya. Udara di tempat ini entah kenapa terasa kotor, mengingatkanku akan udara di Amegakure.

Aku berjalan ke arah air mancur yang berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Aku agak bergidik saat lantai marmer yang dingin menyentuh telapak kakiku yang telanjang. _Harusnya Rikudou-sama membekaliku dengan sepasang sendal._ Setelah sampai di tempat itu, aku mulai memperhatikan keadaan tubuhku. _Dan apa-apaan baju compang-camping ini? Aku terlihat seperti gelandangan_. Aku menghela nafas. Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan Sang Sennin, bagaimanapun ia telah memberikan kehidupan baru untukku.

"Aaarrggghhh…"

Sebuah suara memasuki pendengaranku. Suara itu berasal dari balik pepohonan di sampingku. Secara insting aku berjalan ke arah suara tersebut, dengan langkah cepat. Aku bahkan bingung dengan diriku sendiri. _Tunggu dulu, apa ini memang diriku sendiri? Seseorang, beri aku cermin!_ Beberapa saat kemudian, pandanganku menangkap dua sosok. Yang pertama, seorang pemuda, yang kutaksir umurnya sekitar 16 sampai 17 tahun. Ia terlihat menahan rasa sakit. Sosok yang lain, aku sendiri agak bingung mendeskripsikannya, seorang gadis tengah terbang. Gadis itu memiliki sepasang sayap hitam, yang entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada gagak milik Uchiha. Di tangan gadis itu, sesuatu seperti tombak cahaya bersinar terang.

Aku menatap bingung pemandangan di depanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Haruskah aku menyelamatkan pemuda itu? _Oh ayolah… aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu._ Bagaimanapun, aku bukanlah seorang pahlawan. Bahkan di kehidupanku sebelumnya, aku adalah seorang buronan kelas S, yang harga kepalanya bisa membuatmu tidak perlu bekerja lagi selama sisa hidupmu. Aku kemudian berbalik, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah di hari pertama aku dibangkitkan. Aku bahkan belum melihat wajahku sendiri.

KRAAKK…

 _Hah… sepertinya Dewa keberuntungan benar-benar membenciku_. Baru saja aku berniat menjauh dari tempat ini, kakiku menginjak sebuah ranting kering. Dan tanpa diragukan lagi, keberadaanku telah disadari gadis bersayap hitam itu.

"Hei…" Aku mendengar suara dari belakangku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan hawa dingin di punggungku. Aku berbalik, menatap wajah tersenyum gadis yang perlahan-lahan terbang ke arahku. _Hmm… menurutku, ia cukup cantik. Selain itu apa-apaan cara berpakaiannya itu? Apakah ia tidak kedinginan memakai pakaian dalam di malam dingin ini?_ "Bukankah tidak sopan pergi setelah mengintip seorang gadis?"

"Ah… maafkan aku…" _Hei, untuk apa aku meminta maaf? Aku bahkan membungkukkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Apakah ini benar-benar tubuhku._ "Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip. Aku hanya kebetulan berada di tempat ini." Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Raut wajah gadis itu tidak berubah. Senyum manis yang terlihat agak menyeramkan itu masih menempel di tempatnya. "Aku baru saja akan pergi dari tempat ini. Bye, semoga malammu menyenangkan."

Aku berbalik, berharap gadis bersayap hitam itu melepaskanku dan kembali pada mangsa pertamanya. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu memang terlalu indah kalau menjadi kenyataan, seperti biasa. Alih-alih dilepaskan, aku malah merasakan sesuatu melaju ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku secara refleks melompat menghindar dari serangan gadis itu. Tanah beberapa meter dari tempatku, berlubang setelah terkena tombak cahaya gadis itu. _Yaaahh… sepertinya akan buruk jika terkena benda itu._

"He…" Aku menatap gadis yang terbang di atasku. Senyum manis gadis itu sudah tak ada lagi di sana, digantikan dengan tatapan tajam. Aku bahkan melihat tatapan itu berisi niat untuk membunuh. "Aku tidak menyangka kau dapat menghindari seranganku."

"Aku juga tidak." Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Sejujurnya, aku merasakan perbedaan di tubuhku saat ini. Aku tidak merasakan keberadaan cakra di tubuh ini. Terima kasih pada refleks yang telah aku latih berpuluh-puluh tahun, yang membuatku bisa menghindari serangan berberapa saat lalu. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan hadiah karena hal itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mele-"

" **Matilah!** "

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Untung saja aku sudah menyiapkan kartu asku. Lari.

000

Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir aku merasakan rasa sakit dan kelelahan. Lebih dari setengah hidupku aku habiskan di tubuh boneka yang aku ciptakan. Ada perasaan nostalgia yang menggelitik di dadaku. Hal itu membuatku tersenyum tampa kusadari.

"Hei… kenapa kau tersenyum?" Suara gadis bersayap itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dariku. "Mungkinkah kau masochist?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Aku dengan cepat menyangkal ucapan gadis itu. "Meskipun aku sebenarnya tidak tahu arti kata itu."

"He… kau bahkan sempat bercanda di ambang kematianmu." Gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku. Cahaya di tangannya secara perlahan membentuk tombak. "Kau benar-benar pria yang menarik."

"Begitukah?" Aku tersenyum kecil. "Senang mendengarnya."

Saat ini keadaanku sangat buruk. Tubuhku dipenuhi dengan luka bakar dan darah. Pelarianku dari gadis itu tidak berjalan lancar. Setajam apapun instingku, tidak akan berguna tanpa tubuh yang dapat mengikutinya. Tubuh tanpa cakra ini benar-benar tubuh manusia biasa. Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlari sambil menghindari tonmbak cahaya gadis itu, tubuhku mulai kelelahan. Hal itu membuat konsentrasiku sedikit buyar, sehingga salah satu tombak cahaya milik gadis itu sukses menembus pahaku. Rasa sakit membuatku menghentikan pelarianku. Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti di depanku. Aku menyadari gadis itu beberapa senti lebih pendek dariku. Aku dapat mencium aroma wangi dari tubuh gadis itu, aroma manis yang sangat berbahaya. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berkibar diterpa angin yang berhembus pelan. Aku tersenyum sedih. Sepertinya kematian memang tidak akan bisa kuhindari.

"Kalau begitu…" Gadis itu mengarahkan tombaknya tepat di depan dadaku. Aku menatap mata violet gadis itu. "Selamat tinggal…" Aku kemudian mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap bulan di atasku. Bulan yang indah. Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti ini memang momen yang pas untuk mati. _Apa-apaan pemikiran itu? Ini bahkan belum dua jam aku berada di dunia ini_. "Jangan salahkan aku atas semua ini. Salahkan takdir, yang membuatmu mati di tanganku."

 _Takdir, heh?_ Kata-kata gadis itu membuatku mengingat kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Rikudou-sama. Bagaimana takdir benar-benar membenciku. Bagaimana takdir tidak mengizinkanku untuk merasakan kebhagiaan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tersenyum sedih. Dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan tombak panas itu menembus dadaku, membakar jantungku menjadi abu.

Tubuhku akhirnya kehilangan tenaga. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil mendongak.

 _Hei, Rikudou-sama. Jika saat ini kau mendengarku, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah tujuanmu mengirimku ke dunia ini? Apakah kau membenciku seperti Dewa-dewa lainnya, sampai-sampai kau menghidupkanku hanya untuk membunuhku lagi? Ne, katakan padaku, Rikudou-sama. Semustahil itukah kebahagian untukku? Kau tahu, ini adalah kematian ketigaku, dan kematian paling menyakitkan bagiku._

Pandanganku menggelap. Aku mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhku menjadi dingin. Aku tahu perasaan ini. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kematian ketigaku _. Jadi, bisa dikatakan aku adalah seorang veteran_. Aku sedikit tertawa oleh pemikiranku.

Sebebelum pandanganku menghilahng sepenuhnya, aku melihat sesosok hitam yang berdiri di depanku. Aku tahu ia bukanlah gadis yang menusuk dadaku. Wangi mereka berbeda. Gadis di depanku saat ini memiliki aroma yang sangat menenangkan untukku. Aroma vanilla.

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba membiasakan mereka dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba meyeruak masuk. Memori kejadian semalam perlahan-lahan memenuhi kepalaku. _Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu itu. Bagaimanapun, sebelum ini aku pernah mengalami kematian. Jadi, bagaimana aku kembali dari kematian?_ Mungkin sosok pemilik dengkuran halus, yang saat ini tengah memelukku, mengetahui jawabannya.

Aku menatap wajah tertidur sosok yang memelukku itu. Ia adalah seorang gadis. Rambut hitam pendeknya mengingatkanku pada salah satu _kunoichi_ asal Iwagakure. Memandangi wajah tidur gadis itu entah kenapa membuat kantukku kembali, apalagi dengan kehangatan yang ia berikan pada sebagian tubuhku. Aku sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak terlelap saat ini juga.

Aku akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganku dari gadis itu, dan lebih memilih mencari tahu tempatku saat ini. Aku saat ini duduk di kasur yang empuk, sangat empuk. Ruangan ini terlihat sedikit berbeda daripada rata-rata rumah di Suna. Tata letak dan perabotannya sedikit mengingatkanku dengan rumah-rumah di Konoha. Yang membedakannya hanyalah barang-barang di tempat ini terlihat lebih… aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Ruangan ini dipenuhi aroma vanilla, yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pas dengan seleraku. _Informasi baru, aku menyukai aroma vanilla._

Gerakan gadis di sampingku, membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari observasiku. Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menggumam lucu, sebelum ia membuka matanya. Wajah mengantuknya, ditambah rambutnya yang sedikit kusut membuatku sedikit terkekeh. Entah kenapa menurutku hal itu sangat lucu.

Suara kekehanku sepertinya berhasil membuat gadis itu sadar akan posisi kami saat ini. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Oh, dan jangan lupakan mulut terbukanya yang sedikit bergetar, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. _Aaahh…, aku mulai menikmati ini._

"Yo…," aku menyapa gadis yang masih terdiam di depanku. Sepertinya ia akan tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa saat jika aku tidak melakukannya. "Selamat pagi."

"Ekhem…" Gadis di depanku berdehem. Aku yakin ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia memasang kacamata yang ia baru saja ia ambil dari meja. "S-selamat pagi. A-akhirnya kau b-bangun juga."

Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang lalu berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ia menatap lurus padaku dengan pandangan yang sangat familier untukku. Tatapan mata gadis itu sangat intens, seolah ingin menggali informasi dari mataku. _Eh…, kemana perginya gadis malu-malu tadi?_

"Aku yakin banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku." Gadis itu membuka suaranya. Aku dapat merasakan ketegasan dari nadanya. "Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku yang bertanya." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak bisa menemukan informasi tentang dirimu."

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak yakin, apakah aku harus memberitahu gadis itu tentang diriku. _Apakah gadis ini dapat dipercaya?_ Jika itu aku di kehidupan sebelumnya, aku pasti akan sangat tertarik pada manusia dari dunia lain. Aku mungkin akan memburu orang itu lalu membedah tubuhnya dan menjadikannya salah satu _kugutsu_ ku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan…" aku membuka suaraku, sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah gadis itu. "…aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini?"

"..."

"..."

Keheningan menguasai ruangan ini. Aku dapat melihat gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, seolah-olah mencari kebohongan dari perkataanku beberapa saat lalu. _Sayang sekali gadis kecil, kau tidak akan berhasil. Aku sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam menyembunyikan kebohongan. Selain itu, aku saat ini tidak sedang berbohong, kau tahu._

"Begitukah?" Aku mendengar helaan nafas gadis itu. "Semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang."

"Eh?!" Aku secara spontan memperbesar volume suaraku. "Kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Sejujurnya aku sempat berpikir seperti itu." Gadis itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Informasi tentangmu tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun di negara ini. Dan aku yakin kau bukanlah dari luar negeri, mengingat Bahasa Jepangmu sangat lancar. Memang, ada kemungkinan kalau kau adalah imigran gelap yang telah lama tinggal di Jepang. " _Jepang? Mungkinkah nama negara ini?_ Aku hampir mengucapkan itu, kalau saja gadis itu tidak mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikanku." Hal yang membuatku berpikir kau dari dunia lain, adalah fakta bahwa kau berada di dalam barier yang kubuat tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku yakin tidak ada yang memasuki barier itu, selain gadis _Fallen Angel_ dan manusia yang ia bunuh itu.

"Selain itu, dirimu berada di tempat itu juga menguatkan dugaanku. Beberapa jam sebelum kau muncul di tempat itu, aku merasakan energi sihir asing di sana. Aku berada di tempat itu untuk meneliti energi sihir tersebut." _Sihir? Meskipun baru pertama mendengar kata tersebut, aku sudah memiliki sedikit gambaran._ " Meskipun aku mengatakan asing, aku cukup mengenal sihir tersebut. Sihir itu adalah sihir teleportasi. Dengan kata lain sihir ruang dan waktu. Jadi, karena itulah aku mengambil kesimpulan itu."

Aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas gadis itu. Helaan nafas itu sebagai tanda kalau ia telah menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"Ne..." Aku akhirnya membuka suara, memecahkan keheningan. "Kau lelah?

Seketika gadis itu menatapku tajam, membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. _Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana, kau tahu._ Aku berdehem gugup.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu paham penjelasanmu. Tapi aku mengerti garis besarnya." Aku berdiri di depan gadis itu. "Oh iya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan-"

"Sebelum itu...," gadis itu memotong ucapanku. "...kau belum menjawab perntanyaanku."

"Aku sebenarnya menunggumu memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Tapi baiklah." Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Aku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Aku Salah satu _shinobi_ Sunagakure..." _lebih tepatnya shinobi pelarian_ "...desa tersembunyi di Negara Angin, salah satu dari 5 negara besar di dunia asalku." Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. Ia dalam mode berpikir. "Giliranku untuk bertanya. Di mana ini? Kau siapa? Dan yang terakhir..., kau dan aku apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Untuk pertanyaan pertamamu, tempat ini adalah Jepang, salah satu negara yang terletak di Asia Pasifik, salah satu dari ratusan negara di dunia ini." _Tunggu dulu. Ratusan? Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak?_ "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan keduamu, sekaligus pertanyaan ketigamu..."

Sepasang sayap hitam muncul dari punggung gadis itu. Sayap itu berbeda dari sayap gadis yang membunuhku malam itu. Jika sayap gadis yang membunuhku itu mirip seperti sayap gagak, maka sayap gadis yang berada di depanku mirip sayap kelelawar. _Jadi begitu. Semuanya masuk akal sekarang._

"Aku Sona Sitri, putri kedua dari keluarga Sitri." _Shi-shitori?_ "Aku yakin kau ingat kalau malam itu kau dibunuh oleh _Fallen Angel_ itu, kan? Jadi-"

"Kau menghidupkanku, kan?" Aku momotong ucapan gadis itu. Gadis itu menatapku kesal sambil mengagguk kecil. "Dan sekarang aku sama sepertimu. Biar kutebak, iblis?"

"Um..." Sitri mengangguk mantap. "Kau terlihat sangat tenang untuk orang yang telah dihidupkan dari kematian."

"Yah..., ini bukanlah pertamaku kalinya aku dihidupkan." Ada sedikit keterkejutan di mata Sitri. "Ini bahkan ketiga kalinya aku mati." Sitri terlihat kehilangan kata-kata. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Aku bahkan dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata gadis itu. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kau telah menghidupkanku lagi, Sitri- _san_." Aku tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus dari dasar hatiku. "Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah telah menghidupkanku tanpa izin."

"Ekhem..." Sitri berdehem. Ia membuang wajahnya dariku. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi putihnya. "Ka-kalau kau merasa seperti itu, baiklah." Ia kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Akasuna Sasori, mulai hari ini kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Sitri. Bersediakah kau berada di sampingku selamanya?"

"Iya." Aku menjawab mantap. Sitri tersenyum lembut membuatku sedikit terpaku. "Aku- tidak. Saya bersedia."

"Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah!" Sitri menunjuk pakaian yg terlipat rapi di atas meja dengan matanya. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain."

"Baik."

Aku mengambil pakaian itu. Baru saja aku berniat mengenakannya, aku ingat sesuatu.

"Ne, Sitri- _san_." Sitri menghentikan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Bolehkah aku membuat satu permintaan?"

"Apa itu, Sasori- _kun_?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta cermin?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Pendek? Next chapter, aku usahakan lebih panjang lagi.**

 **Sasori OOC? Kita sependapat XD. Hanya saja, author ngerasa Sasori cocok dengan kepribadian tersebut. Mungkin cuma author aja yang ngerasa seperti itu :v**

 **Lactobacillus, out.**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ada beberapa informasi yang aku sadari setelah aku dihidupkan kembali di dunia ini. Yang pertama, dan yang paling membuatku penasaran sejak pertama kali aku membuka mata, ialah tubuhku saat ini adalah tubuh manusia, bukan lagi tubuh kugutsu. Aku ingat tubuh ini. Tubuh ini adalah tubuh terakhirku sebagai manusia, sebelum aku memindahkan kesadaranku ke dalam jantung buatan. Aku ingat saat itu umurku 20 tahun. Sayangnya, wajahku lebih terlihat seperti remaja, beberapa tahun di bawah umurku sebenarnya.

Kedua, tidak ada aliran _chakra_ di tubuhku. Aku sedikit khawatir pada awalnya. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Ada rasa tidak nyaman di tubuhku. Persis seperti ketidaknyamananku saat merasakan rasa lapar setelah beberapa dekade tidak pernah merasakannya. _Informasi baru: aku menyukai pancake madu sebagai sarapan_. Kabar baiknya, di dunia ini ada hal yang cukup mirip dengan _chakra_ dan _jutsu_. Hal itu adalah _mana_ dan sihir. Meskipun cukup mirip dengan sistem _chakra_ , aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang sihir.

Konsep sihir bisa dibilang lebih sederhana dibandingkan dengan _jutsu_. Jika _jutsu_ memerlukan keahlian untuk memanipulasi _chakra_ , dalam hal ini segel tangan, maka sihir tidak memerlukan itu. Sihir lebih kepada imajinasi seseorang, seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Sitri. Tapi sayangnya, tidak semua sihir dapat dipelajari. Ada beberapa sihir yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh garis keturunan tertentu. Konsep itu mirip _kekkai genkai_ di duniaku sebelumnya.

Ketiga, di dunia ini ada tiga fraksi yang tengah berperang, Tuhan, _Fallen Angel_ , dan Iblis. Selain ketiga fraksi itu, ada beberapa fraksi lain yang saat ini masih netral. _Oh ayolah, tidak adakah dunia yang damai? Dunia ini bahkan lebih buruk, sampai-sampai Tuhan dan malaikat pun juga berperang_.

Selain sihir, di dunia ini juga ada yang lebih langka dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang menguasai sihir. Hal itu adalah _sacred gear_. Menurut Sitri, _sacred gear_ adalah anugrah dari Tuhan kepada manusia. Peluang seseorang manusia memilikinya adalah satu berbanding sejuta. Selain itu, Sitri berkata bahwa peluang dua orang memiliki _sacred gear_ yang sama, adalah sama dengan nol.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _sacred gear_ , itu adalah informasi keempat. Lebih tepatnya informasi ini sudah ada di kepalaku saat pertama kali aku datang ke dunia ini. Hanya saja aku baru mengerti apa maksud informasi itu setelah Sitri menjelaskan tentang _sacred gear_ padaku. _Informasi keempat adalah, aku memiliki sacred gear._

xxx

Aku adalah orang yang sangat benci menunggu. Tapi setelah datang ke dunia ini, aku menemukan hal baru yang menggeser 'menunggu' dari tempat pertama "daftar hal yang paling kubenci". Hal itu adalah matematika. _Oh ayolah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu 'x'. Bagaimana aku harus mencari hal yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui. Aku lebih memilih melawan sepuluh Kazekage, daripada berhadapan dengan hal abstrak ini_. Untungnya, suara bel beberapa saat lalu menyelamatkanku dari neraka tersebut.

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah ruangan kelas di Kuoh _Gakuen_. Mulai hari ini, aku adalah siswa sekolah ini. Sitri bilang, aku sebagai _familiar_ nya harus selalu berada di dekatnya. Jadi, mau tidak mau, aku harus menjadi siswa Kuoh, yang notabenenya, adalah wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Sitri.

Di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, aku adalah seorang _shinobi_ yang telah melalui beberapa peperangan, aku telah terbiasa mengalami tekanan. Tapi entah kenapa, ditatap tajam oleh sekelompok gadis remaja membuatku berkeringat dingin. _Apakah ini gara-gara darah remaja yang mengalir di tubuhku? Dan apa-apaan ini! Mengapa aku satu-satunya laki-laki di kelas ini?_

"Akasuna." Aku menoleh saat mendengar namaku dipanggil. Di sampingku seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berdiri. Matanya, yang sewarna dengan milikku, menatapku tajam di balik kacamatanya. "Ikut aku!"

"Haruskah?" Aku menjawab malas. _Kau tahu gadis kecil-_. Mataku menatap sepasang 'sesuatu' di depanku. _-maksudku gadis besar. Aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh energiku untuk menahan diriku agar tidak keluar dari ruangan ini sejak menit pertama pelajaran matematika tadi. Jadi, sopanlah sedikit, sialan!_ "Oh, dan kau melupakan kata 'kumohon' di ucapanmu tadi."

"H-hah?!" Wajah gadis di sampingku memerah. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya ia tidak mengira aku akan menjawabnya seperti itu. Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan. _Maafkan aku, gadis besar. Aku hanya sedang butuh pelampiasan stres saat ini._ "K-kau..."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti." Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. "Silahkan tunjukkan jalan...," aku tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis itu. "...Tsubaki-chan."

"Ba-baik."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, wajah gadis berambut hitam itu memerah. Tapi tentu saja, kali ini bukan karena kesal. Aku tahu itu.

xxx

"Ne...," Suara Tsubaki akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. Saat ini aku tengah mengekorinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Hee..., kau penasaran?" Aku dapat melihat gadis yang berjalan di depanku sedikit tersentak. Dari posisiku saat ini, telinganya yang sedikit bersemu dapat terlihat oleh mataku. Aku menyeringai karena hal itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang tebakan beruntung, Tsubaki-chan?"

"Berhentilah bercanda, Akasuna!" Tsubaki mendengus kesal. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku Tsubaki-chan. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang menganggap kita terlalu akrab." Ia kemudian sedikit bergumam. "Karena inilah aku membenci laki-laki."

"Hmm, kalau begitu...," aku menyeringai. "Bagaimana dengan laki-laki pirang tadi? Apakah kau juga membecinya? Aku melihatmu merona saat melihatnya."

"A-a-a-apa maksudmu?" _Bingo!_ Tsubaki menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Wajahnya sewarna kepiting rebus. Aku tekekeh geli. Menurutku tingkah gadis di depanku sangat lucu. _Oi oi, Tsubaki-chan. Ada apa dengan wajah cool kebanggaanmu itu?_ Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu akhirnya membuang muka. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku sedang menggodanya. "Berhentilah mempermainkanku, Bakasuna!"

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku, Tsuba-"

"Panggil aku, Shinra!"

"Shinra."

" _San_ "

"- _san._ "

"Hmph..."

Setelah itu, kami berjalan dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya, Shinra sepertinya tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Aku menyibukkan diriku mengamati situasi di sekelilingku. Suasananya benar-benar damai. Bahkan aku sampai meragukan ucapan Sitri tentang peperangan tiga fraksi itu. Aku tersenyum getir menatap siswa-siswa yang tertawa bahagia. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghancurkan tawa seperti itu. Ternyata aku harus mati tiga kali sampai aku mengerti sepenuhnya, kalau hal yang sebenarnya kuinginkan adalah tawa seperti itu. Tawa bahagia.

"Kita sampai."

Suara Tsubaki membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Saat ini kami berdua berada di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "Ruang OSIS". Tsubaki mengetuk pintu itu, lalu membukanya setelah mendengar balasan dari dalam.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ada beberapa orang, lebih tepatnya beberapa gadis. _Perasaanku saja, atau laki-laki di dunia ini benar-benar berada di ambang kepunahan?_ Tatapan mereka tertuju ke arahku.

"Selamat datang Akasuna Sasori- _kun_." Suara Sitri membuat perhatianku tertuju ke arahnya. Ia saat ini tengah duduk di kursinya, sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Selamat datang di keluarga Sitri."

xxx

Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya tumpukan kartu yang beberapa saat lalu masih berada di tanganku telah habis. Mungkin jika mendengar kata 'iblis', yang pertama kali dipikirkan orang-orang adalah _ossan_ berwajah menyeramkan, dengan sepasang tanduk besar, yang tinggal di kastil hitam yang megah, serta berambisi untuk menguasai dunia. Yah, maaf merusak ekspektasi kalian. Pekerjaan iblis tidaklah sekeren itu.

Iblis bertahan hidup dengan melakukan kontrak dengan manusia. Menurut Sitri, karena dunia manusia yang saat ini jauh dari peperangan, cukup sulit untuk iblis membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Selain itu, saat ini semakin sedikit manusia yang percaya dengan keberadaan iblis, bahkan keberadaan Tuhan sekalipun. Karena itulah diperlukan semacam cara untuk membuat manusia membuat kontrak dengan kami. Dan taadaa..., disinilah aku sekarang, menyebarkan kartu kontrak dengan lambang Sitri di atasnya. _Dibandingkan seorang iblis, aku lebih terlihat seperti seorang pekerja paruh waktu, bukan_

Kartu kontrak ini berfungsi sebagai perantara iblis dengan manusia. Sitri mengatakan, bahwa saat manusia tenggelam dalam keinginannya, tanpa mereka sadari mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Dan disanalah peluang bisnis bagi para iblis.

"Kerja bagus."

Suara seorang gadis membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku. Apakah aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku, atau gadis di depanku terlalu pintar menyembuyikan keberadaannya, hingga aku tidak menyadarinya sampai ia membuka suaranya. Sinra Tsubaki berdiri di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang, dengan wajah dingin kebangganya.

"Yo..." aku hanya menyapa seadanya. "Kerja bagus."

"Apa yang mebuatmu begitu lama menyelesaikan pekerjaan sepele ini?" Perempatan imajiner muncul di keningku. _Oh ayolah... aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan membosankan ini. Tidak bisakah kau setidaknya bertingkah sedikit manis, Tsubaki-chan?_ Aku baru menyadari kalau hari telah berubah menjadi malam. "Kau membuatku terlambat, Akasuna?"

"Ya...ya..., maafkan aku Shinra-san. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pekerjaan pertamaku." Aku hanya membalas tak acuh pada gadis di depanku. "Dan juga, bukankah harusnya seorang senior membimbing juniornya. Bukan hanya mengamati dari jauh seperti seorang _stalker_. Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang seorang _stalker_ , Shinra _Stalker-senpai_?"

"Berhentilah mempermainkan nama orang, Bakasuna!" _Bukankah kau juga melakukannya, Tsubaki-chan?_ Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Menggoda gadis di depanku membuat rasa lelahku sedikit berkurang. Shinra menghela nafas kesal. "Jika bukan karena perintah _Kaicho_ , aku lebih memilih melawan sekelompok iblis liar daripada menemanimu, kau tahu?" Baru saja aku berniat membalas perkataanya, Shinra menatapku tajam. "Dan berhentilah bicara! Buatlah sihir teleportasi sekarang!"

"Ba-baik."

Aku menelan ludahku. Instingku mengatakan jika aku menggoda gadis di depanku lebih jauh, maka aku tidak akan pulang dengan tubuh utuh malam ini.

Aku mulai berkonsentrasi. Jika kau mempunyai pengelihatan seperti milik klan Hyuga, kau mungkin dapat melihat aliran _mana_ yang mulai keluar dari tubuhku. Lingkaran biru mulai terbentuk di bawah kakiku dan kaki Shinra. Konsep sihir teleportasi bisa dikatakan mirip dengan _sunshin_ , yaitu memindahkan tubuh melewati ruang dan waktu menuju ke koordinat tertentu.

Saat cahaya biru mulai membungkus tubuh kami, aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah..."

"Hm..." Shinra menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Aku baru ingat..." aku tersenyum ke arah Shinra sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "...aku belum menentukan koordinat tujuan kita."

"E-eh?!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Tidak sesuai dengan harapan? My deepest apology**

 **Arch Strike: Setengah dari pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini. Sasori tanpa chakra!**

 **Kekuatan Sasori mungkin akan author perlihatkan di chapter selanjutnya. Don't expect too much. Kekuatan Sasori nggak bakal "wah" banget kok :v.**

 **Lactobacillus, out.**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
